


How Do You Spank This Child?

by DizzyDrea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hadn't planned to have children, but now Don couldn't imagine his life without them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Spank This Child?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #353 – Spank
> 
> The idea for this story came from an incident from my childhood (no, it wasn't me, it was my youth pastor's daughter). And I apologize in advance for any tears that may be shed.
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~ 

Twin pools of brown, brimming with tears, looked up at him. "No 'pank, Daddy. Pwease?" 

Don crouched down, pulling his youngest son into a tight hug. How could he spank a child who looked so forlorn? 

"He's got you wrapped around his little finger," Robin said, chuckling. 

Don spared her a glance, then pulled back and looked at his son, brushing those sweetly familiar curls out of his face. 

Charlie's son. He'd known it would be hard, raising him after the accident, but this? He glanced around, the equations scrawled all over the living room sofa standing out starkly against the fabric. 

Don sighed, looking back at his son. "I know you like math, Eli, but the couch isn't for scribbling on. How about we get you a chalkboard instead?" 

Eli's face lit up, sparkling through the few tears still left. He'd been begging them to let him play with the chalkboards in the Craftsman's garage, but Don had resisted, the memory of their original owner too painful to face. Now, though, he had no choice. 

Robin crouched down next to them and wrapped her arms around both her boys. "We'll get you one just your size. I promise." 

A wide grin stretched Eli's three-year old face, evoking more memories from Don's childhood. This time, though, he easily pushed the pain aside. They hadn't planned to have children, but after Charlie and Amita's deaths, they'd inherited three, and now Don couldn't imagine his life without them. 

"I love you, you know that, right Eli?" he asked. 

The little boy bobbed his head, sniffling back the remnants of his earlier upset. "Wuv you, too, Daddy." 

Don looked at Robin over Eli's head, the evidence of his tears mirrored in her eyes. Hard as it was, _this_ made it all worthwhile. 

~Finis


End file.
